Reunion
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: The third installment to Family tree. Lame title may change later as the story progresses. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, back with the third installment. There are a few things that I will say before beginning. Expect character bashing, of course, lemons, language, emotional moments…like a lot, and a few other odds and ends…sorry, I'm being told I can't say much of anything without getting in trouble.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

The three teenagers walked through the front door and tossed their backpacks aside and were greeted by their pregnant mothers, "Hey loves," Luna smiled and the three groaned, "What's wrong? Rough day?"

"Mom, the school year just started a few weeks ago and it already sucks and-"

"Well…we're sorry you kids hate school, but you have to go," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "Just…go do your homework," Lyra, Liby and Lacy groaned before they turned and walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Lincoln walked through the door and his sisters walked up to him, "Hey Linc,"

"Hey," he smiled, "How are you three feeling? Are the girls home?"

"We're fine…a little nauseous, but we're fine, and the girls are doing their homework," Lynn answered and Lincoln nodded before Luna's phone began ringing.

The four siblings looked at each other before Luna took her phone out and answered, "Hello?" Luan, Lynn and Lincoln looked at their music loving sister in confusion before Luna slightly smiled, "Lucy, what's up sis?"

Her younger siblings looked at each other before looking back at Luna, whose face paled and her eyes widened, "What? No…no, they-" Luna groaned and shook her head before ending the call and shoved her phone into her pocket.

Her younger siblings looked at her and Lincoln arched a brow, "Uh…Luna?" Luna hummed and looked up in confusion, "What…uh…what did Lucy want? You didn't sound too happy and-"

"She…she said that…the family knows she's been talking to us and Lisa, the little intelligent brat that she is, knows the area code and…the family is going to come here to find us and-"

"What!" they looked up as they heard their daughters running down the steps.

The three stood in front of their parents as Lyra panted and stared at her mother in disbelief, "Mom…please tell us you're lying. They can't come here. Can't you call Aunt Lucy back and tell her that they can't come here and-"

"No, I can't, sweetie," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Aunt Lucy said they just got out of Ohio and…your grandfather refuses to make a U-Turn…and your grandmother is the same way,"

"But…but they don't know where we live, right?" Lacy chuckled and shook her head, "So they'll be driving all over and eventually get tired and leave and we'll never have to hear from them ag-"

"Lacy, your Aunt Lisa is intelligent, she can easily have Aunt Lucy call us, and rather we answer or not, your Aunt Lisa will be able to trace the call and find out where we live," Lynn frowned and shook her head.

Lyra, Liby and Lacy groaned and Lincoln sighed, "Why don't you girls go finish your homework while we talk?" they looked at their father, "Go on," the sisters sighed and nodded before they turned and walked back up the stairs.

The four sighed and shook their heads before they sat down, "Dudes…what are we going to do?" Luan, Lynn and Lincoln frowned and shrugged their shoulders as Luna took a deep breath, "They're going to make the girls feel bad about their existence, they're going to say something about us being pregnant again…mom and dad are going to make threats, empty or not and-"

"And what?" Lynn quietly hissed and narrowed her eyes, "We're well over the age of eighteen, we can make our own decisions and if they do start, one of our neighbors is a cop, and Lyra's godfather, so I'm pretty sure we can handle them if they start anything."

The living room fell silent for a moment before Lincoln took a deep breath, "Yeah…Lynn's right. And besides, they're driving here in Vanzilla and I'm actually surprised to hear they made it out of Royal Woods, let alone two states."

"What are you trying to say, Linc?"

"I'm saying it'll be nothing short of whatever loving miracle if they do make it here without breaking down." His sisters sighed and nodded in agreement.

 _ **Okay, I know this first chapter is a little short and a little fast-forward, but I promise this will be the only chapter like this here. As I said, this is rated for reasons. Also, if you haven't yet, and if it's not too inconvenient, please go read the two parenting stories Family Tree and Going Back to help get you caught up.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GennaiArakida-XIV: No, Lucy did not tell. The family found the pregnancy tests and after learning that they were not Lori's or Leni's, Rita and Lynn Sr. put two and two together and figured it out themselves. And yes, karma will play a big part in the majority of this story.**_

 _ **nightmaster000: Thank you, friend. And you are correct.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Lyra, Liby and Lacy sat in their classroom, focusing on their schoolwork when the loud hiss of the P.A. system caught the attention of students and staff alike, "Attention students, will Lyra Loud, Liby Loud and Lacy Loud please report to the principal's office? Lyra Loud, Liby Loud and Lacy Loud to the principal's office," the students looked at the three sisters as they looked at one another in confusion before standing up and walked across the room.

The sisters walked down the hall slowly. Lacy looked at her sisters, a panic look crossing her face, "We didn't do anything. We're good students, so why is the principal calling us to-"

"Lacy, we know we didn't do anything wrong, but remember what our moms and dad said," Lyra sighed and shook her head, "Our aunts and grandparents are coming to Rhode Island to visit us…maybe they changed their minds and they're getting us away for the weekend," Liby frowned and the musical prodigy looked at her sister in confusion, "What's eating you? This could be a good thing. Remember how grandma and grandpa called us abominations last summer?"

"Yeah…but our moms and dad said that Aunt Lisa will be able to find us with just a simple phone call and Aunt Lucy has our moms and dad's number and-"

"And what?" Lacy arched a brow and shook her head, "My mom is skilled in self-defense, and even still, our moms and dad will take care of them," her sisters sighed and nodded before they continued walking down the hall.

Entering the principal's office, they saw their parents standing in the middle of the room, hardened looks crossing their faces, "Um…what's wrong? What are you guys doing here?" Liby arched a brow, "If you don't want our aunts and grandma and grandpa to visit us, call Aunt Lucy and-"

"You were told yesterday that your grandparents are hardheaded, sweetheart," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Your aunts and grandparents are in town,"

Their eyes widened as Luna took a deep breath, "We decided to pick you kids up before they could find you and start harassing you," the three sisters frowned, "Go get your stuff." They nodded before they turned and walked out of the office.

The family drove down the street in silence. The three teenagers looked at each other and began quietly whispering amongst themselves before looking up and Lyra spoke, "So…what are you going to do?" Lynn looked through the rearview mirror while Luna, Luan and Lincoln looked back in confusion, "Like what's going to happen when they come to our house? Are they going to start or-"

"If they do, we'll call your Uncle Joe and Aunt Katherine, love," Luna assured with a slight smile, "We're going to talk to them for a while, after that, they're going to look for a hotel to-"

"You're mean they're staying for the weekend?" Lacy complained and groaned, "But they're going to start with us as soon as they see us, Uncle Joe and Aunt Katherine aren't going to be able to help us all the time and-"

"Calm down, Lacy," Lynn groaned and shook her head, "Don't forget, Uncle Joe is a police officer and Lyra's godfather. And no…they're not staying the weekend…rather a week,"

"What?"

The three sisters began groaned and Luan frowned, "Kids," they looked at her and Luan and took a deep breath, "We know you don't want them here anymore than we do, but they're not staying with us, not even Aunt Lucy, and the week will go by so fast and they'll be going back to Michigan before you know it,"

"And what's going to happen if they call us and harass us?" Lyra questioned, "Unless we record the call, Uncle Joe can't legally do anything to them and-"

"Sweetie, we're sure Uncle Joe will take our word over your aunts and grandparents any day," Luna sighed and shook her head, "We understand how you three feel about them being here, believe us. If it were up to us, we'd tell them to go home and to never bother with us again, but Aunt Lucy is with them, and didn't she keep Benny, Jenny and Maggie from harassing you while we were visiting them in Michigan?" the sisters frowned as they silently nodded, "We're just going to have to try and trust Aunt Lucy. You kids don't have to trust the rest of your aunts, or your grandparents, but-"

"And what if Aunt Lucy is lying? She could easily be lying and-"

"We told you, Lacy, we know Aunt Lucy well enough to know when she's lying and she didn't seem like she was lying," Lynn assured and continued to drive down the street, "Can you kids just try to grin and bare it? We know we're asking for a lot, but maybe-"

"I guess we can try to be nice," Liby sighed before the car ride fell silent once again.

 _ **Okay, I know this chapter is short, but this was just supposed to be Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln explaining the situation to their daughters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to apologize for the wait here, I've been dealing with some issues, but now I'm back and I'm going to bring this along with several other of my stories back. I will answer one question here before I start. They are in love with each other. At first they were only together for their daughters, but later developed feelings for one another. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The family of seven sat in the living room in silence, Lyra, Liby and Lacy sitting on the floor, deep frowns cross their faces while their parents stared at the front door with narrowed eyes. A loud knock at the door abruptly broke the silence and the sisters looked up as Lincoln stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln saw their estranged siblings and parents standing on the front step. The thirteen stared at each other in silence as Lyra stood in front of her sisters, glaring at her aunts and grandparents, "Are you guys going to invite us in?" Rita broke the silence.

"No," Luna sighed and stood up, "We're going to do to you what you did to us," she walked over and stood next to her brother, "On the lawn. We'll talk out there,"

Her parents and sisters stared at her and Luan walked over to the two and glared at the family in front of them, "Did she stutter? On the lawn!" the family jumped back before they turned and walked onto the lawn as Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and their daughters followed after them.

The large family stood on the lawn as the air between them grew still. Taking a deep breath, Lynn shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Before anyone starts anything, Lyra's godfather is one of our neighbors and he's a police officer. So…why possessed the lot of you to come here in Vanzilla? You idiots said plenty back in Royal Woods,"

"Well…we wanted to try and talk to you kids and-"

"And what makes you think we want to see you, old man?" Luna narrowed her eyes are her father, "What makes you think that we want you anywhere near our-"

"Mom," the four looked back and Lyra looked at them and frowned, "You tell us to behave and you four are acting hostile towards them. We know grandma, grandpa and our aunts aren't on speaking terms with us, but you always taught us to be the better person and-"

"You're right, love," Luna sighed and shook her head, "We should try to remain calm and talk in a civilized manner," the three teenage girls nodded before Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln looked at their estranged family.

The air between the families grew still before Lori spoke, "So…we're literally-"

"Look…we don't know the you idiots are planning, we don't care…but if you're here to start…you might as well climb into Vanzilla and leave," Lynn said coldly, crossing her arms.

"Well we're here for the entire week and-"

"Fine…there's a hotel not far from here. Go check yourselves in and we'll where the week takes us," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and the family stared at him, "We know we told our daughters to be on their best behavior and everything, but you have to understand out perspective as well. The first time you met Lyra, Liby and Lacy, you called them abominations and Lisa basically called them retarded, and mom and dad said shit to them. Last summer when we decided to come to Royal Woods for a visit, the same damn thing happened,"

"Um…o…okay, we'll talk to you kids later then…we'll leave you alone and…we'll catch up whenever we can," Rita said slowly, "It's…it's good seeing you kids again," the family turned and slowly walked back to the sedan while the family of seven stared at them.

Watching the sedan drive down the street, Luna, Luan, Lynna and Lincoln sighed and shook their heads, "That…that could've been better," they looked back and Liby frowned, "They're not going to leave, are they?"

Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "No sweetie, they're not going to leave until the end of the week…and we probably should've handled that better, but we're still angry at them for calling you three that," the three frowned and Luan slightly smiled, "Why don't we go inside and unwind a bit?" the three sisters nodded as the family turned and walked back inside.

 _ **Like I said, I've been dealing with some issues, but I'm bringing my stories back. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
